


Lupo mannaro da riproduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, Short One Shot, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Asura ha un allevamento molto particolare.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 549.★ Prompt/Traccia: 16. “Stai tentando di addomesticare un lupo mannaro?”.





	Lupo mannaro da riproduzione

Lupo mannaro da riproduzione

 

Gli scheletrici rami neri degli alberi si protraevano verso le finestre della stalla. L’ambiente era illuminato da fiori di luna che brillavano, sbocciati sopra dei candelabri di ottone appesi agli umidi soffitti di pietra del castello.

I box di legno erano colmi di paglia, in ognuno di esso c’era una casetta in cui riposava un lupo.

Solo uno degli animali erano fuori dalla sua tana, uggiolava piano, facendo fremere le ali da pipistrello sulle sue spalle e leccava la mano del padrone.

Il suo signore ghignava, mostrando i canini aguzzi, accarezzandogli la testa, affondando le dita nella sua peluria scura.

L’odore della paglia, mista a terra, gli pungeva le narici sensibili.

“Stai tentando di addomesticare un lupo mannaro?

Lo sai che questo non è il periodo giusto, siamo troppo vicini alla stagione degli amori. Sono poco docili, molto aggressivi e preda delle pulsioni” disse un altro vampiro, appoggiandosi a un palo di legno. Si trovava nel corridoio di legno davanti alla fila di box.

I lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano lungo le spalle sottili, risaltando sulla stoffa rosso scuro, di foggia nobiliare, delle sue vesti.

Un altro lupo, dalla pelliccia nera, nell’ultimo box, era intento a colpire con la testa il recinto di legno, facendolo traballare e cercando di sfondarlo. Aveva delle piume rosse a decorargli la pelliccia e teneva le ali a membrana chiuse sulle spalle.

“Oh, Aluka, non lasciarti ingannare dalle apparenze. Lo so che ti sembra un maschio, ma non vedi quanto è docile e come il suo odore calma o attira gli altri?” chiese il vampiro nel recinto. I suoi pantaloni neri si erano sporcati di terra, impolverandosi all’altezza delle ginocchia. I lunghi capelli mori gli ricadevano in morbidi boccoli, facendo risaltare la sua pelle esangue.

“Asura… Non vorrai dirmi che hai trovato un lupo mannaro da riproduzione! Sono così rari, ne ho sentito parlare solo nei libri” biascicò Aluka. Assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi argentee brillarono di riflessi dorati.

“Si, Aluka. Me ne sono accorto con la sua versione umanoide… perdeva latte dai capezzoli nonostante fosse maschio. Ora puoi vedere che ho ragione grazie alla membrana nascosta che ha nella coda in questa sua versione” spiegò Asura. Accarezzò il collo della bestia, lì, tra la pelliccia, c’erano diversi ematomi e segni di morsi profondi, il sangue si era rappreso in delle croste scure.

“Preferisco non vederla, faresti impazzire tutto il resto dei lupi mannari…” disse secco Aluka.

“Allora aspettami in camera. Voglio almeno farti divertire con la sua versione umanoide, così potrai aiutarmi con il processo di addomesticamento” disse Asura.

Aluka aggrottò le sottili sopracciglia argentee.

“I lupi mannari di solito sono tozzi e inguardabili, spesso un po’ pelosi e ben più animaleschi degli uomini.

Come potrei volerti aiutare?” borbottò.

“Non hai letto abbastanza, mi sa. Questo è glabro, dai capelli morbidi, per quanto non sia un efebo, è ugualmente ben proporzionato. Una gioia per gli occhi, dai muscoli slanciati, l’aria sperduta e la necessità di sentire qualcuno accanto a sé.

L’ho trovato spesso abbracciato pudicamente alle tende, nell’attesa che io giungessi a fargli compagnia…

Per questo sono così delicati. Se permettessi ai miei lupi mannari di fare ciò che la natura li spinge a fare, lo ucciderebbero nel tentativo di possederlo tutt’insieme. Si accalcherebbero e finirebbero per sbranarlo, perfino” rispose Asura.


End file.
